vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Being Punked, Pedro
We're Being Punked, Pedro is the third episode of the first season of and the third episode of the series overall. Summary KEEPING SECRETS — As punishment for breaking the rules, Hope, Lizzie, Josie and MG are forced to participate in a community service project in the Mystic Falls town square. Meanwhile, Landon and Rafael's attempt at a carefree life on the road takes a dangerous turn when they become unsuspecting targets. Finally, Alaric realizes that keeping secrets from his students may be causing more harm than good.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/10/legacies-episode-103-were-being-punked.html Plot Alaric gathers the school in the hall, announcing that they are being confronted with demons and creatures that they never thought possible, but vows to find out their origins and protect the students of the school. In a flash forward he hands the knife to Dorian to dispose of and when the scene returns to the hall, he asks that the students of the school look out for each other in times of need. }} Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Special Guest Star *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams Guest Cast *Chris Lee as Kaleb *Karen David as Emma Tig Co-Starring *Sam Ashby as Connor *Katie Garfield as Dana Lilien *Cheetah Platt as Gargoyle *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro *Selah Austria as Sasha Stoteraux *Franco Castan as Brave Warlock *Juan Pablo Gamboa as Nervous Warlock *Candace West as Skeptical Girl *Anthony Triceri as Fedora Trivia *Antagonist: Gargoyle *This is the first flashback episode of Legacies. *This is the first appearance of Jeremy Gilbert since I Was Feeling Epic, series finale. He states that he sometimes works for Alaric and helped track down Rafael and Landon. *Alaric gives the mystery knife that was wanted by both the dragon and the gargoyle, the latter who was the guardian of it, to Dorian to find out what it is and why these new creatures want it. Body Count *Brave Warlock - Stabbed; killed by the Gargoyle (Flashback) *Nervous Warlock - Stabbed; killed by the Gargoyle (Flashback) *Fedora - Arrow; killed by Jeremy Gilbert *Gargoyle - Magical Explosion; killed by Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman Continuity *Jeremy was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . **This episode marks Jeremy Gilbert's 100th appearance in the TVD universe. *Caroline Forbes was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on . *Hayley Marshall-Kenner was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in The Originals on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Freya Mikaelson was mentioned. She was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted **Town Square **Woods Behind the Scenes *This episode's title is a line used by Lizzie Saltzman. Cultural References * is a basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers. Quotes |-|Promo= :Alaric: "Tell me what you know about gargoyles." :Dorian: "Did you say gargoyles?" :Alaric: "According to legend, it's indestructible." :Emma: "Shhh..." |-|Extended Promo= :Alaric: "Tell me what you know about gargoyles." :Dorian: "Did you say gargoyles?" :Pedro: "That statue just moved." :Alaric: "According to legend, it's indestructible." :Alaric: "He's poisoned Lizzie with some sort of actual grayscale." :Alaric: "We are on lockdown." :Emma: "Shhh..." |-|Scene= :Pedro: "Aren't you supposed to help?" :Lizzie: "Consider this a life lesson, Pedro. People disappoint." :Pedro: "That statue just moved." :Lizzie: "Good one. I mean, I deserve to know what's happening just as much as Hope! I'm his freaking daughter!" :Pedro: "It's doing it again!" :Lizzie: "We're being punked, Pedro. The sixth grade witches are learning illusion spells this semester." :Pedro: "It's.... It's... It's..." :Lizzie: "Let me guess... it's right behind me?" :Pedro: "Lizzie!" :Lizzie: "Pedro! Run!" |-|Inside clip= :Alaric: "You know, I opened this school to protect these kids. How am I supposed to protect them from stuff that's not supposed to exist?" :Josie: "Good game." :Dana: "Suck it, loser." :Lizzie: "Not now, Dana!" :Alaric: "This is a death spell." :Kaleb: "What, we get punished for wanting to win a game fair and square?" :MG: "It wasn't fair. We're supernatural, they're human." :Kaleb: "And Lebron's maybe the best player ever. Should he quit scoring because no one on the court can check him?" :Kaleb: "We're faster, we're stronger, we're better." :Pedro: "Lizzie!" :Lizzie: "Pedro! Run!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x03 Promo "We're Being Punked, Pedro" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x03 Extended Promo "We're Being Punked, Pedro" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x03 Sneak Peek "We're Being Punked, Pedro" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies Inside We're Being Punked, Pedro The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x03 We're Being Punked, Pedro-Landon 1.jpg 1x03 We're Being Punked, Pedro-Rafael.jpg 1x03 We're Being Punked, Pedro-Landon-Rafael.jpg 1x03 We're Being Punked, Pedro-Alaric-Hope.jpg 1x03 We're Being Punked, Pedro-Hope-Josie-Alaric.jpg 1x03 We're Being Punked, Pedro-Landon 2.jpg 1x03 We're Being Punked, Pedro-Alaric-Hope-Josie 1.jpg 1x03 We're Being Punked, Pedro-Alaric-Hope-Josie 2.jpg 1x03 We're Being Punked, Pedro-Jeremy.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC103-001-Brave-Nervous-Warlock.png LGC103-002-Knife.png LGC103-003-Nervous-Brave-Warlock.png LGC103-004-Gargoyle.png LGC103-005-Brave-Warlock.png LGC103-006-Alaric-Knife.png LGC103-007-Knife.png LGC103-008-Lizzie-Dorian-Josie.png LGC103-009-Dorian.png LGC103-010-Lizzie.png LGC103-011-Hope.png LGC103-012-Dorian.png LGC103-013~Lizzie-Alaric-Josie-Hope.png LGC103-014-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC103-015-Josie.png LGC103-016~Alaric-Hope.png LGC103-017-Alaric.png LGC103-018-Mystic Falls.png LGC103-019-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC103-020-Josie-Lizzie.png LGC103-021-MG.png LGC103-022-Josie-Lizzie-Dorian-Kaleb-Hope-MG.png LGC103-023-Kaleb-Hope.png LGC103-024-Rafael.png LGC103-025-Rafael-Landon.png LGC103-026-Landon.png LGC103-027-Landon.png LGC103-028-Rafael.png LGC103-029-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG.png LGC103-030-Lizzie-Dana-Connor.png LGC103-031-Lizzie~Connor.png LGC103-032-Dana-Connor.png LGC103-033-Lizzie.png LGC103-034-Pedro.png LGC103-035-Lizzie~Pedro.png LGC103-036-Gargoyle.png LGC103-037-Alaric.png LGC103-038-Alaric-Emma.png LGC103-039-Emma.png LGC103-040-Knife.png LGC103-041-Alaric.png LGC103-042-Lizzie-Emma.png LGC103-043~Alaric-Lizzie-Emma.png LGC103-044-Emma.png LGC103-045-Lizzie.png LGC103-046-Pedro~Lizzie.png LGC103-047~Pedro~Lizzie-Gargoyle.png LGC103-048-Gargoyle.png LGC103-049-Lizzie-Pedro.png LGC103-050-Pedro-Lizzie.png LGC103-051-Lizzie.png LGC103-052-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC103-053~Lizzie-Grayscale.png LGC103-054-Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC103-055-Dorian.png LGC103-056-Hope-Josie.png LGC103-057~Hope-Josie.png LGC103-058~Josie-Hope.png LGC103-059-Josie-Hope.png LGC103-060-Landon-Rafael.png LGC103-061-Skeptical Girl-Landon.png LGC103-062-Rafael.png LGC103-063-Fedora-Landon.png LGC103-064-Landon-Fedora.png LGC103-065~Fedora-Rafael~Landon.png LGC103-066-Lizzie~Alaric.png LGC103-067-Alaric.png LGC103-068-Emma.png LGC103-069-Alaric.png LGC103-070-Gargoyle.png LGC103-071-Hope.png LGC103-072-Josie.png LGC103-073-MG-Dana.png LGC103-074-Hope-Josie.png LGC103-075-Hope~Josie.png LGC103-076~Hope-Josie.png LGC103-077-Rafael-Landon.png LGC103-078-Threat.png LGC103-079-Hope.png LGC103-080-Landon.png LGC103-081~Hope~Josie.png LGC103-082-Hope-Josie.png LGC103-083-Gargoyle.png LGC103-084-Gargoyle-Containment Spell.png LGC103-085-Gargoyle.png LGC103-086-Josie~Dorian-Hope.png LGC103-087-Gargoyle Lore.png LGC103-088-Dorian.png LGC103-089-Dana-MG.png LGC103-090-MG~Dana.png LGC103-091-MG.png LGC103-092-MG-Dana.png LGC103-093-Landon-Rafael.png LGC103-094-Landon.png LGC103-095~Gargoyle.png LGC103-096-Emma-Students.png LGC103-097-Emma-Students.png LGC103-098-Gargoyle.png LGC103-099~Gargoyle.png LGC103-100-Gargoyle-Emma.png LGC103-101-Landon.png LGC103-102-Rafael.png LGC103-103-Fedora.png LGC103-104-Jeremy.png LGC103-105-MG.png LGC103-106-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC103-107-Kaleb-Dana.png LGC103-108-Hope-Josie.png LGC103-109-Hope.png LGC103-110-Alaric-Hope.png LGC103-111-Hope-Josie-Alaric.png LGC103-112~Landon-Rafael-Jeremy.png LGC103-113-Rafael-Jeremy-Landon.png LGC103-114~Landon-Rafael-Jeremy.png LGC103-115-Rafael-Landon.png LGC103-116-Alaric-Hope-Josie.png LGC103-117-Emma-Students.png LGC103-118-Emma.png LGC103-119-Hope-Gargoyle.png LGC103-120-Gargoyle.png LGC103-121-Hope.png LGC103-122-Alaric~Gargoyle.png LGC103-123-Gargoyle~Hope.png LGC103-124-Josie-Alaric-Hope.png LGC103-125-Gargoyle.png LGC103-126-Josie.png LGC103-127-Alaric.png LGC103-128-Hope.png LGC103-129-Alaric-Students.png LGC103-130-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC103-131-MG.png LGC103-132-Hope.png LGC103-133~Hope-Alaric-Jeremy-Landon-Rafael.png LGC103-134-Landon.png LGC103-135-Hope.png LGC103-136-Sasha-Dana.png LGC103-137-Dana.png LGC103-138-Dana.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2018-11-09-Cheetah_Platt-Twitter.jpg|Cheetah Platt 2018-11-09-Matt_Davis-Cheetah_Platt-Twitter.jpg|Matthew Davis, Cheetah Platt 2018-11-09-Matt_Davis-Twitter.jpg|Matthew Davis References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season One Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters